Who's Killing the Muppets?/Dora the Explorer
Cast * Gonzo - Dora * Fozzie - Benny * Kermit - Boots * Piggy - Isa * Scooter - Tico * Hooded Killer - Swiper * Bunsen Honeydew - Backpack * Beaker - Map * Rowlf - Perrito * Dr. Teeth - Dora's Dad * Lew - Baby Jaguar * Swedish Chef - Senior Tucan * Animal - The Grumpy Old Troll * Steve Martin - Diego * Camilla - Dora's Mom * Statler - Steve (from Blue's Clues) * Waldorf - Mailbox (from Blue's Clues) * Penguins - The Fiesta Trio * Skeeter - Daisy Transcript * Dora: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Swiper: No! For your next feat, you die! (Swiper fires a cannon, decapitating Dora, and Dora's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Swiper places a water sack on the scene) Dora's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Boots: Dora died as she lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, DIEGO, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Diego: "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Isa (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Dora's Mom jumps on Dora's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Benny: You know, the last time one of Dora's family members died was... * Diego (interrupting): Excuse me? * Benny: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Diego: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock things out of your mouth?! * Boots: Wow, Diego's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Tico) (Tico waves at them) Later * Benny: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Swiper: (Right up at the door) Hey, Benny? Why did the bull turn red? * Benny: I don’t know, stranger. * Swiper: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Benny: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Swiper: Then how about this? Because I totally STABBED YOU! (Swiper stabs Benny in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Benny: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Steve: See? I told you the bull was gonna die on stage tonight. (Steve and Mailbox laugh) * Benny: Hey, guy, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Mailbox: You're an ambulance. (Steve and Mailbox laugh again, and Benny is dragged offscreen by Swiper and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Boots: (The Fiesta Trio rolls Benny's dead body away) First Dora, now Benny. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Isa: Don’t say that name, Boots. * Boots: OOOH, Isa's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Isa's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in A! (Tico walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Tico? * Tico: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Boots: We need to talk about Daisy's death. * Tico: Why, sure. I love talking about Dora's older sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Boots: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Dora the Explorer Babies Flashback * Baby Boots: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Benny: Let’s question Boots' sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Tico: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Daisy: What a nerd. * Baby Isa: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Daisy: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Isa) * Baby Boots: Yikes! Daisy, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Daisy smacks Boots) * Baby Benny: AUNT ABUELA! DAISY'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Boots: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Daisy beats up Benny, and Daisy gets hit in the back by Boots with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Dora the Explorer Babies agree and drown Daisy in the pool) * All Dora the Explorer Babies: AUNT ABUELA! (Present) * Tico: You killed Dora's sister?!? * Boots: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Daisy's come back from the grave for revenge! * Tico: Oh, Daisy will have her ''revenge… (Tico reveals himself to be Daisy, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Boots and Isa: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Daisy:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Boots) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Isa: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Daisy: Here it comes! Showtime! * Dora's Mom: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Daisy: You can’t shoot me! Mom doesn't even have fingers! (Dora's Mom fires an arrow, which runs through Daisy's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Diego behind her) * Diego (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Dora Marquez in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Dora as Gonzo Benny the Bull.jpg|Benny as Fozzie Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Kermit Isa the Iguana.jpg|Isa as Piggy Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico as Scooter Swiper the Fox in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Swiper as Hooded Killer Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Backpack as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Map in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Map as Beaker Papi.png|Dora's Dad as Dr. Teeth Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg|Baby Jaguar as Lew Zealand Toucan1.gif|Senior Tucan as Swedish Chef Dora-pictures-009.jpg|The Grumpy Old Troll as Animal Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego as Steve Martin Photo147.png|Dora's Mom as Camilla the Chicken Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg|Steve as Statler Mailbox.jpg|Mailbox as Waldorf Daisy Marquez.png|Daisy as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof